


Expressive

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Karkat/Dave, established relationship*  It wasn’t often that Karkat managed to get Dave to admit something he wanted to try in bed, so this was quite the pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expressive

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Dave on the receiving end of some fingering in the internet. Especially in DaveKat. (Or Dave on the receiving end of porn, in general).

“I want you to put your fingers _in_ me”.

The request was blurted out without a pause, Dave’s body fidgeting, almost trying to retreat and curl on itself and away from Karkat, who allowed himself to be surprised only for an heartbeat, quickly reaching forwards to grab Dave’s shoulder to stop him.

When he and Dave had started exploring each other’s bodies, they had been hesitant to admit ignorance of their respective alien anatomy. The first steps had been bumpy and embarrassed, hiding behind fake reassurance and clumsiness.

Slowly, though, their eagerness to please one another had been stronger than their pride, and they had opened up to each other, quietly murmuring which things felt good and which to avoid.

Karkat had admitted that he liked the feeling of fingers on his bulge, but that he’d wet dreams of Dave using his lips and tongue on it. Dave had thus spent countless moments languidly exploring every inch of the troll’s bulge with his tongue, holding Karkat’s hips still so he would not thrust up and into him.

Of the two, the troll had the least trouble telling Dave what felt good and what was to be avoided –he trusted Dave; Dave trusted him back, and yet he seemed reluctant to do the same unless Karkat asked him without giving him a way out, cheeks red and avoiding Karkat’s eyes.

Compared to the brash, direct way Dave spoke normally, using raps as media to get what he wanted, this side of him always made Karkat’s heart ache.

This was why Karkat had been surprised –he hadn’t expected Dave to ask something of him so spontaneously, without prompting. He suspected Dave had been thinking about it for a while already, and the thought made him smile, warmth pooling in him as he tugged Dave’s reluctant body closer.

 “How long?” he asked, genuinely curious.

Dave swallowed, hiding his face by pressing his forehead against Karkat’s shoulder. “It’s nothing, I mean, I was just–”

“God, you’re not about to start ranting on me right? Calm the fuck down, ok?” Karkat snorted and slapped his arm gently, shaking his head. “It’s… fuck, do you really think I would say _no_ to you?”

Dave licked his lips, cheeks still burning in embarrassment, and shook his head minutely, though Karkat didn’t know if the movement meant Dave believed that or not.

“You don’t have to, like it’s totally optional, you don’t wanna do it then no appendage goes up Strider’s virginal temple of assitude, we can totally continue on with our program, no need to switch channels because the show’s fucking insane–”

“Gods, you’re insufferable sometimes,” Karkat’s grumble came out more as grumpy affection, but that was ok –it was exactly how he meant it.

To say he’d never been curious about it would be a lie –despite his lack of practical knowledge on humans, Karkat had his fair share of internet research done. The idea that Dave would let him do that –no, had _asked_ him to do it– was enough to send a thrill down his back.

For a moment he wondered what other things Dave liked to do that he’d yet to tell him about –things that differed from just touching and kissing– but he steered his mind away from them, not wanting to derail from the opportunity he’d been given.

“Did you… try that on your own?” the question was out of his lips even before he could think about it, and Karkat felt Dave stiffen against him.

The human shifted until his cheek was pressed against Karkat’s shoulder, facing the other way. “… once,” he muttered, low enough that Karkat could only hear him because they were pressed together. “But I…”

He hesitated, and then fell silent. If he was honest with himself, trying to ease a finger inside him had been uncomfortable, and not as pleasurable as he’d been assured through his quick online searches. Then again, he wanted _Karkat_ to do it, feel the troll’s fingers inside him, not his own. The idea sent a wave of heat inside him, making him half hard already.

Karkat clumsily pressed his lips on the back of Dave’s neck, where he could reach the skin, and traced the curve with his tongue, feeling Dave shiver against him. “I want to do that,” he reassured his matesprit, voice soft but steady. “Can you pass me–”

Dave detached himself from his boyfriend, cheeks red and trying not to convey his excitement as he stumbled to the side of his bed, opening the side drawer and taking out a bottle of lube. He heard Karkat snort, and felt his cheeks turn even redder.

“Shut it,” he muttered, for once in his life completely unable to come up with something to say.

Still, he couldn’t hide how eager he was, shuffling a bit until he was pressed against Karkat’s chest, heart racing and anticipation buzzing inside him.

Karkat was still smirking, a slight upturn of his lips, and when Dave finally looked up, he found the troll looking at him with an intense expression, almost feral, so he leaned forwards to press a kiss on his lips, quick and soft.

“You sure it’s ok?”

“Why don’t you just shut up and let me work you up until you can’t talk anymore?”

Dave breathed out a soft sound, closer to a moan than a protest, and Karkat decided he liked this. He removed the lube bottle from his fingers and held it loosely as he nuzzled Dave before kissing him again, guiding Dave until they were one in front of the other, Karkat sitting and Dave crouched on his knees.

“Stop me if it hurts,” he warned the human, feeling a bit hesitant.

He wondered if humans’ waste chutes were a bit like nooks, and about how good it had felt to have Dave explore inside him with his fingers while kissing down the side of his bulge, and he shivered at the memory, strengthening his resolve to make Dave moan his name out by the time he was done with him.

“Sure will, man,” Dave’s hesitance finally gave way to his usual confident smirk. “We’re doing this–”

“Dave, what did I tell you about never, ever quoting your brainless pile of grubwaste webcomic in bed?”

Karkat was pretty sure that Dave had wiggled his eyebrows at him, but he was already focused on the expanse of skin in front of him, so he moved down on his prey, lips pressing on the soft curve of Dave’s neck, right below the jaw.

Dave stiffened, shivering as Karkat kissed the spot; skin sensitive to the touch, he all but melted under the troll’s lips, lips parted to let out a soft hiss.

Karkat traced the curve of his neck, lips feathery on the skin, pressing his teeth down but only with enough strength to let his matesprit feel it, and enjoyed the way Dave shifted to push his body closer to him, the human nuzzling his ear and breathing hotly against it.

“Karkat,” Dave murmured, before licking the shell of his ear, and Karkat for a moment forgot about what he was doing, gasping out at the feeling of the human taking his earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it.

With a soft groan, he concentrated back on his work, licking the salty skin and nibbling on it.

The gasp he heard was quiet, restrained, but he kept licking on the same spot, sucking on it, and soon enough Dave’s breathing turned heavy as he tried desperately not to make a sound.

Karkat wanted nothing more than to hear Dave be more vocal, voicing his pleasure, but once again he’d have to work on it –just like it was hard to get him to speak up about the things he liked, it was also hard to make him react loudly, no matter what Karkat did.

Of course, even Dave had a breaking point, but his moans had never reached the satisfying level Karkat sought so hard.

He gently rubbed Dave’s back, encouraging him to keep kissing his ear, and moved one of his hands down the human’s frame, caressing him and coaxing him even closer. Dave’s hands moved to encircle his shoulders, sliding down his sides, seeking the troll’s grub scars, which were far more sensitive than his ears.

Karkat gasped against Dave’s neck when he felt fingers massage the skin around the biggest scar, the touch sending uneven sparkles of pleasure through him.

He vaguely heard Dave snicker softly, and wondered if the other wanted to distract him, even though he had been the one to ask in the first place.

Trying to ignore the way Dave was caressing his sides, kissing his jaw and ear and neck, Karkat swallowed and concentrated on moving his hands down, slipping past the hem of Dave’s pants and caressing down the curve of his ass, while he returned to lavishing his neck with attention.

Dave stiffened and shivered, muscles tense all of sudden, hands coming to wrap around Karkat’s back, and Karkat waited for a moment, unmoving, waiting for Dave to relax and accept his touch.

There was something scary in giving up control to someone else, Karkat knew that intimately –it had taken a lot for him to actually lay down and let Dave explore his body, he’d been tense and wired up, only calming under the onslaught of attention from his lover– but Dave had been patient with him, and he would be patient as well.

Finally, Dave seemed to relax slightly, tilting his head to the side to give Karkat more room, and the troll took the invitation instantly, distracting Dave by biting down harder on his neck.

Shivering and stifling a gasp, Dave resumed his caresses on Karkat’s sides, heart racing in his chest.

Karkat hummed in encouragement, breathing and sinking his teeth into Dave’s collarbone, and instead of rushing he massaged Dave’s lower back, fingers travelling lower and lower but not daring to do anything yet.

He felt Dave’s hands travel from his sides forwards, tracing the hem of his pants and pushing them down slightly, wanting to reach down and caress the bulge that was slipping out of the troll’s nook, but Karkat retaliated with a particularly deep bite, sucking on the skin and feeling Dave’s hand falter.

“Don’t forget who’s supposed to do what here, Dave,” he muttered against the human’s collarbone, licking at the deeper bite and gripping Dave’s ass in both hands. “Take off your shirt”.

Dave swallowed thickly but shifted away from him to comply, and Karkat watched him, noticing the way he unconsciously tugged at the collar of his godtier shirt before finally removing it, together with his cape, which was carelessly dropped on the side of the bed.

He seemed awkward, tense, but Karkat’s keen eyes noticed the obvious tent in his pants and was reassured that yes, this was a thing Dave wanted.

For a moment, his stare lingered on the few scars covering the human’s torso, which as usual filled him with both pride and the chilly remains of worry. He had been there when some of those had been made, and even now he still felt cold at remembering what – _who_ – had caused them.

“It’s ok, you moronic shamegrub,” he grunted when Dave noticed him staring. “It’s just _me,_ don’t get too worked up”.

“Man, Karkat, you just know how to court a princess,” with a snort, Dave shuffled back towards him, pushing his body forwards until he was pressed flush between the Cancer’s legs.

With soft, teasing touches he reached to touch Karkat’s chest, lips pressing butterfly kisses down the troll’s jaw, fingers caressing a path down his arms, holding his wrists and guiding them around his own waist.

“Besides,” he murmured, nibbling on Karkat’s lower lip and tugging it into his mouth, “You _do_ get me all worked up”.

Karkat’s cheeks flushed dark grey, and he smiled, tugging the other teen closer possessively. “Well, fuck, seems like I can manage you out pretty well then”.

“Hmmm-mmmh,” the other agreed, smiling as well. “You can _handle_ all I’ve got, Karkat, anytime you want”.

With a knowing smile, Karkat pushed Dave’s shades away, removing them and carefully captchaloguing them, knowing just how much his lover cared for them.

Deep, burning red eyes looked back at him, waiting, anticipating what he would do, and the troll took a shaky breath, feeling a vertigo of desire.

They kissed again, slow and quiet, tongues meeting and lips hot and demanding, and Karkat continued massaging Dave’s ass with one hand while he reached down for the discarded lubrication bottle with his other.

His movement made Dave tense up again, and the troll heard him start to mutter to himself in a low tone.

While he tried to uncap the bottle, fighting with the plastic lid, he strained his ears to catch what Dave was saying.

“–cleaned up properly earlier, squeaky clean like a rubber toy, just squeeze and I’ll–”

With a soft snort, Karkat actually did so, squeezing his ass with one hand, and Dave gasped out –not quite a squeak, but definitely an enjoyable sound.

“Fffuck,” Dave nuzzled his neck, shaking slightly with a breathless laughter. “Did you just–”

Snickering into his collarbone, his body relaxed and shaking in mirth, Dave continued mumbling things, though this time too low for Karkat to hear, which made him snort and place down the opened lube bottle again.

He kissed a path down to Dave’s shoulder, one hand still massaging his ass from above his pants. Since he was sitting and Dave was between his legs on his knees, the human was positioned higher, and he was at the right spot to reach down with his mouth and circle one of the human's nipples, so he did just that, curling his lips around one and sucking on it.

Dave’s breath faltered and his arms tightened their hold on Karkat’s shoulders as the troll continued kissing and licking at his nipple, devoting all his attention on it until he heard a soft whimper coming from Dave.

“Hnnn–” Dave’s fingers moved back to his scars, rubbing the skin around them and running his nails on them, and Karkat retaliated by grabbing his ass again and sucking harder on his nipple, which made Dave arch his back and clutch at him, gasping in pleasure. “Fuuuck…”

Karkat’s hands moved lower, fingers tugging at the elastic band of his pants, and Dave helped him by tugging them down to his knees, only remaining with his underwear on.

The troll glanced down, snorting as he saw the small bird chicks scattered all over the boxers, and Dave nibbled at his lower lip. “You shouldn’t snort, babe, those boxers are the absolute best,” he stated, breathless and trying to hide how much this was affecting him with his words. “You don’t even know who put their hearts in creating such masterpiece, probably working overnight on a minimum wage, crying every time one of those adorable chicks came out weird and–”

“Oh, yes, let’s us talk about some underpaid worker who spends his time crying over his failed artistic creations instead of doing something sensibly more pleasant, like _pailing_ ,” he deadpanned, pushing Dave on his chest without much strength. “It’s not like my libido would be forever condemned to think of useless humans every time we do this, from now on”.

“Dude, you have a way of ruining perfectly legit rants, no idea how you can live with this knowledge…”

“And you have a way to be insufferable and such a sarcastic bulgesucker I wonder why I am even indulging you instead of making you shut up, I must be incredibly stupid”.

“You _know_ you love me, Karkat,” Dave wiggled his eyebrows again before kissing him, smirking and sliding his hands into Karkat’s pants, caressing the edge of his nook through his underwear. “But if you loved me more, you would be getting undressed too, and I’m displeased to notice I’m the only one naked, no matter how much you enjoy seeing me like this…”

“I have half an idea to tie you up and shove a sock into your mouth to stop this avalanche of nonsense from coming out, but I’m still debating what colour the sock should be,” Karkat stated, almost sneering.

Dave stiffened against him, cheeks suspiciously growing red again, and Karkat paused, observing him for a moment before realisation dawned on him. “Oh look, I found a way to shut you up,” he grunted, faking a casual tone as he mentally filed this new information away.

He’d scored high in a single night –finding out two things Dave seemed to enjoy was an unprecedented strike of luck, and the idea of having him tied up, unable to stop him from exploring his body, was doing weird things to Karkat’s insides.

Yes, he could definitely think about this later, but for the present moment…

“My current state of undress has nothing to do with whatever astoundingly confusing emotion I feel for you, and I’m rolling my eyes at your shitty attempts to appear cool when we both know, intimately, that you are anything but that,” Karkat nuzzled Dave’s jaw, “Now, tug those astounding bad example of vile underwear choice down or I will personally rip them off you so that the imaginary human slave labours will forever cry when thinking at all the waste”.

“Oooh, Mr Vantas, ooh,” Dave teased him, but complied, sliding his boxers down to expose his hardened erection.

Karkat licked his lips, fingers delicately tracing the length of the human bulge, feeling it hot against his skin, twitching at the contact, and Dave hissed softly at the feeling. “Hnnn…”

He brought both hands down to part Dave’s legs a bit more, and glanced up at the human’s face for a moment to make sure Dave was still ok. He looked delectable, eyes slightly unfocused, and when he noticed Karkat had stopped he swallowed and moved closer, signalling him that he was ok.

With soft touches, Karkat caressed his cock until it was fully hard, then tugged Dave back to his chest, their bodies melting together, Dave’s arms wrapped around his back and Karkat loosely holding him by the hips.

“Hold on,” he murmured, licking his lips, and finally coated his fingers with the previously discarded lube.

He heard Dave inhale sharply when the bottle flicked open, and the arms around his shoulders tightened their hold by a fraction, but Karkat didn’t stop, lathing his fingers with slick lube and trailing them down to Dave’s ass.

He massaged them with his clean hand, rubbing the skin in a comforting way, then let his lubricated fingers slide between them, retreating and returning in a continuous, slow caress, inching lower and lower every time.

Dave hissed the first time Karkat’s fingers brushed past his entrance, breathing turning a bit heavy, but the troll simply continued with his slow teasing, never once stopping to prod at it, only moving past it with a slow, teasing motion.

“Karkat…” Dave panted, wiggling slightly and pushing his butt towards his hand. “Hnng–”

He knew he was being a tease, but he liked the way Dave was pressed against him, naked if not for the pants and underwear pooling at his knees, and the way he quivered every time his fingers brushed past his entrance.

Finally he stopped, index hovering over it, and felt Dave breathe out. The human felt relaxed against him, expectant, and his heart drummed right through Karkat’s own body.

He felt his bulge press uncomfortably against the inner walls of his nook, but the idea of pleasuring Dave was more alluring than his desire to unzip his own pants.

He pushed his index inside, slowly, feeling the constriction of Dave’s muscles wrapped around the tip, and paused, testing the waters.

Dave didn’t make a sound, so he removed his finger and gathered some more lube on it before trying again; the finger slid past until the first knuckle, and Karkat felt Dave exhale loudly against his ear.

“Hurts?” he asked, though he could tell Dave wasn’t in pain.

“No, it just… it’s weird,” Dave admitted, flexing his shoulders and breathing deeply. “No need to stop every few seconds, just get on with it”.

“ _You_ said you wanted to do this,” Karkat teased him, then had to hold Dave still with his free arm when the human tried to move away. “I didn’t mean it like this, you idiot! Just… I’ll fucking go as slow as I want. I don’t’ want to… break something or anything!”

Dave snorted and hid his face in Karkat’s hair, narrowly avoiding one of his horns, and Karkat grunted before moving his finger deeper.

It felt a bit more dry than he’d expected, different from his own nook, but it was hot and constricting around his finger, and for a moment Karkat wondered how it would feel around his bulge, which throbbed in sympathetic desire, shifting inside him, restless.

“Shit, you’re so tight,” the troll gently moved the finger as deep as it could go, not really sure what to do, then slid halfway out. “What…”

“Just… keep moving,” Dave didn’t sound much sure of what he was saying, but his voice had a weird edge to it, so Karkat shut up and did as he was told.

He caressed the base of Dave’s back with his free hand, kissing his chest, and slipped his finger back in, crooking it and poking at the entrance with his middle finger.

Dave made a soft encouraging noise, even though the troll could feel the way his cock had gone soft, and Karkat felt a slight twinge of annoyance; he wanted to make Dave feel good, but he knew he had to be patient.

He massaged Dave’s muscles slowly, feeling them twitch and squeeze around his index, in and out in an even pace, rubbing the muscles and carefully trying to make them give in a little; after a few minutes of idly doing this, Dave pliant and calm in his arms, he finally decided to insert his middle finger too, and the constricting feeling doubled now that he had two inside.

Dave hissed a bit, shuffling closer to him, and Karkat continued his dutiful exploration, pushing both fingers out and pulling them slightly apart as he moved them back in.

Karkat closed his eyes, concentrating on the rhythmic movement of his fingers, in and out, and felt Dave relax more against him, shifting every now and then.

It felt good to hold him close, the heat coming from Dave’s body as addicting as his scent and the feeling of his soft breathing against his neck, and Karkat continued pushing inside, adding a bit more lubrication every once in a while, until his fingers slipped to the side, feeling something different press against the tip of his index.

“Hnnn…” a soft sound from Dave made Karkat pause, eyes fluttering open again.

“Dave…?”

“It feels _weird_ …” Dave wriggled a bit, pushing closer, and Karkat felt the curve of his dick press against his stomach, hardening once again.

“… bad weird or…” he prodded at it again, rubbing the spot with his finger, gently, and Dave’s hips twitched forwards.

“I… not sure…” Dave grunted, but one of his hands slid down to his erection, thumb absently rubbing against the tip. “D-do it again…?”

Karkat nodded, and slid his fingers deep inside again, aiming for the spot now that he knew where it was. He brushed past it, tentative, slow, and pressed the side of his finger against it, going in and out, testing Dave’s reactions.

Dave let out a soft moan, throaty and choked up, and his grip on Karkat’s shoulders tightened again, the hand around his dick pumping shallowly the shaft.

“Ok. That… that feels _ok_ …” he breathed, parting his legs a bit and sliding down on Karkat’s lap, thighs spread apart to leave Karkat enough space to continue.

Karkat hummed and nodded, and moved his free hand to wrap around Dave’s, removing it from around his dick and to his own pants. “Help me,” he muttered.

Dave’s fingers fumbled slightly but managed to tug his pants down while Karkat resumed his nudging at the same spot.

“Shit… _ah_ …” an actually louder gasp when Karkat pressed a bit harder, and then Dave bit down on his lip, embarrassed for his slip up.

“Dave…” Karkat groaned when his bulge was finally free to slither out of him, writhing and wriggling between their bellies; when it felt Dave’s dick it moved to wrap around it, holding onto its length, slick and dripping genetic material.

Hearing Dave moan sent a sparkle of desire down his back, and he wanted nothing more than to hear him moan again –louder.

Yes, this was good –he’d finally found what to do. He was doing well, Dave liked it. Karkat smiled to himself, satisfied and content and turned on just by Dave’s soft sounds.

“Karkat… hnnn…” Dave wiggled his hips, moaning when he felt the his boyfriend’s bulge wrap around his erection, the flat tip pressing against the tip of his cock. “M-move your fingers… again…”

Swallowing hard, Karkat did as he was told, adding a bit of strength as he forced his fingers inside Dave again, parting them slightly and seeking out that spot once more.

Dave choked on a gasp, digging his nails into Karkat’s shoulders, and judging by this reaction, Karkat knew he was figuring it out.

“Do you like this?” he asked, though he was smiling as he massaged that spot with his fingers, pressing on it.

Dave twitched and bucked into him, his frame trembling as he hid his face into Karkat’s shoulder.

“Y-yes… hnnn–”

It had felt weird at first, a bit like when he had to go take a piss, but not quite the same, the sensation not unlike when he jerked off, just –deeper.

Soon the weird feeling had turned into a pleasant burning, an itch that Karkat was fuelling, and that spread inside him like a fire. He craved for more.

Karkat’s fingers were big and long, and they filled him in a way that made Dave want to close his eyes and mutter praises to the sky, but he had to fight to hold the moans in.

The rubbing, gentle but constant, sent sparkles of pleasure inside him, and every time Karkat pressed a bit harder, the need to moan was stronger.

He felt like he couldn’t get enough air, like the room was too hot to breathe, like Karkat’s frame was a furnace, but it felt so good to be pressed against him, and Karkat was thrusting his finger inside, purposefully hitting on his prostate, and–

“Ahhhh–” the moan spilled out from his lips without his will, embarrassingly loud and wanton, and Dave felt his cheeks flare up as he tried, and failed, to stop more sounds from spilling from him.

 He nailed Karkat’s back, trying to gasp and breathe, for a moment overwhelmed by the pleasure, but the troll continued his unrelenting massage, thrusting his fingers inside with precision, and the deep massage made Dave’s head spin.

It felt too good all of sudden, and yet _not enough_.

The bulge curled around his cock was pulsating and massaging it, rubbing along its length, covering it with genetic material, and the double stimulation was driving him mad.

He hadn’t known it would feel this good, but he’d hoped it, hoped that Karkat would touch him and kiss him and indulge him, and this was so much better, and it felt so good, and Karkat’s fingers moving inside him made his thoughts shatter, until he could barely think, just strings of incoherent pleas for more.

“Ah… aah… ahnnnn… K-Kar… ah… Karkat…” Dave tried to call out his name, pushing his body against his lover’s one, tugging at the shirt he was wearing and wanting to look at Karkat’s face.

His cool completely broken, his voice needy and demanding, Dave rushed to meet Karkat’s lips with his own, kissing him violently, and Karkat returned the kiss with the same intensity, tongues meeting halfway, curling around each other, barely able to breathe.

Karkat added a third finger, slipping inside with ease, pressing and stretching the tight, hot muscles, mercilessly caressing Dave’s prostate.

He felt hot all over, Dave’s reactions making him shiver, his nook quivering and squeezing on nothing, genetic material slipping down to soak his pants as he unconsciously pushed his hips against Dave, thrusting against him and seeking more contact.

“Da-Dave…” he swallowed, kissing down Dave’s jaw, not wanting to cover any of his moans.

Dave arched his back when Karkat pushed in the third finger, and moaned loudly, unabashedly, eyes fluttering close as he nailed at Karkat’s back, wanting Karkat even closer, unable to stand the distance even if they were tightly pressed against each other.

“K-Kar… Karka… aaah… ah… ah–” his moans dissolving into loud, strangled cries, Dave aided Karkat’s thrusts with his own hips, messily meeting them and desperately wanting those fingers deeper inside him.

Karkat’s head was hazy with heat and pleasure, his bulge now wrapped tightly around Dave’s length, rubbing against it.

The sounds coming from Dave were making it hard for him to concentrate, but Karkat couldn’t get enough of them. After so long, he’d found one way to reduce Dave to incoherent sounds of pleasure, and he wanted more.

“Ah– aaah… _god_ Karkat– ahh… f-fuck–”

There was nowhere to go, the onslaught of pleasure washing through him, and Dave had no choice but to crumble under it, clinging to Karkat and crying out.

He needed more, he wanted Karkat to be closer, to touch him more, to thrust so hard inside him that he would burn away, and those fingers inside him felt so _intimate_ , and the bulge pumping him just added in to the pleasure…

Karkat’s fingers slipped to the side, deep and powerful, rubbing his prostate dead-on, and Dave arched his back again, putting all his weight as he moved down, trying to get Karkat deeper.

“P-please… K…Karkat… aaah… aaah, a-aah, m-more… more _more_ god fuck _yes_ please _more_ –” he sobbed, loud and wanton whimpering and thrashing, boneless in Karkat’s lap, feeling weightless and heavy at the same time, unable to do anything but hold on for the ride.

Pleasure was clouding his senses, every breath burning into his lungs, fire penetrating deep into him, until his skin tingled all over, and he could barely see, sobbing and moaning and crying out over and over.

Karkat’s thrusting had turned faster, three fingers pushing deeply, aiming for the prostate, groaning deep into his throat, not wanting to cover Dave’s beautiful sounds with his own pleasured cries.

His arm was getting tired, but he couldn’t stop, he didn’t _want_ to stop, he wanted to throw Dave down on the mattress of his human bed and continue rutting against him, fingers deep inside him, and lick and bite every inch of his body, mark it, cover it with bruises and making him scream even louder.

Everything felt slick and hot, Dave’s length slick with pre-cum and his own genetic material, their bodies covered with sweat, thrusting at each other, clinging and panting, Dave crying out in his lap, so close and yet never _enough_.

Karkat snapped and fell down on his side, dragging Dave down with him.

With a loud cry, Dave hitched up one leg, giving the troll space to keep pushing into him with his fingers, and Karkat rolled them around until he had Dave trapped underneath him, flushed and eyes hazy and unfocused.

“Hnnn–”

Karkat pushed his hips down, shuddering at the friction, but the new position was weird and he could barely move his hand, let alone keep up his thrusting.

He growled in frustration, kissing Dave on the lips and swallowing Dave’s pleas, swaying slightly as he detached his bulge from the other’s dick, instantly missing the contact.

“W-wait,” he growled out, detaching Dave’s arms from his back.

Dave arched up towards him, fingers tangling with the bed sheets, and Karkat hissed, shifting until he was crouched on the side, his groin pressed against Dave’s hip. He had to choose between humping them both to completion or keep up his fingering, and since this was what Dave had asked him, the answer was easy.

If he could keep this up forever, thrusting inside his lover, swallowing and drowning in the sea of his pleasured sounds, he would do it, even if his bulge and nook quivered with a desire so strong they hurt.

“Ah… fuck, Karkat… hnnn, please… fuck me… _please_ –” Dave grabbed him by his sweater’s neck, violently tugging him down on his chest, kissing him messily and sloppily, and Karkat shoved his fingers back inside, the hot tight heat welcoming him right away, his pace almost frantic, mirroring his own desire and Dave’s raw need.

His hips jutted down on their own accord, trying to relieve some of the heat inside him, and Dave hitched up his leg, spread and open for him, unashamed and wanton and desperate, so much that Karkat could not even think about not responding to his pleas.

Karkat grunted, and in a sudden spurt of the moment he pushed Dave’s arms up, and trapped them both by holding down on his wrists, effectively holding Dave down on the mattress, vulnerable and oh so gorgeous.

Body shaking with pleasure, unable to even muster up enough energy to push Karkat’s hand away from his wrists, Dave had no choice but submit, the thrill of being powerless and trapped under his lover adding to the sparkles of pleasure already cursing through him.

“Gods, Karkat, Karkat p-please fuck me, touch me, please, move again–” he didn’t care if he was pleading, babbling, needy and broken –he just needed _more_.

It didn’t take much to make Dave start screaming again, breathless and wheezy, fingers reaching inside better with the new position, and he unashamedly started rutting against the humans’ side, rubbing his bulge against the folds of his nook, tingling all over and panting harshly.

“Yes, yes, yes, fuck, ah– aaah, ah, _ah_ –”

A particularly strong thrust sent Dave arching up towards him, and the pressure against his bulge and nook was sudden and welcome and too much all at once.

He pushed against the human, bulge burning with need, slick and trashing, rubbing its whole length against Dave’s naked side, unable to stop–

Dave whimpered, bucking into him, eyes fluttering open, dazed and so full of pleasure, and Karkat knew he didn’t have a chance.

“Dave… Dave–” With a low whine, his throat rumbling, Karkat tensed up and climaxed, panting harshly as he rode his pleasure, heat snapping inside him until it ate him whole, bucking against Dave and rubbing his bulge against him until the shocks left him, and he was able to breathe again.

He slumped down on Dave, panting and feeling dizzy, bulge still stroking itself on Dave’s body, making him shiver, and it took him a bit to come back from his high, shivering and still jutting his hips to work himself through the aftershocks.

It had felt so good, and Karkat felt weak and tingling all over, the pleasure receding to a soft, nice throb in the back of his head, his insides still pleasantly hot and clenched over.

After what felt like hours, but was probably less than a minute, Karkat pushed himself up from Dave, blinking and glancing down at his lover, and it was only then that he realised that Dave was shuffling, pushing against his slack fingers and groaning softly, flushed and desperate.

“Ah… fuck, Karkat…”

Karkat growled deep in his throat, looking down at the mess covering Dave’s lower body and feeling a jolt of residual pleasure in realising he’d covered his boyfriend with his own genetic material, then his eyes widened as he realised that Dave was still painfully aroused, his erection stained red but still hard.

“S-shit,” he groaned out, the haze of his orgasm receding enough that he could think.

“K-Karkat please… hnnnn–” Dave finally freed his arms, and he tugged down Karkat against him, his grip weak and trembling. “Give me… please… t- _touch_ me again…”

Mind a little clearer, Karkat thanked whatever God he knew that he’d already reached his peak, because looking down at Dave still managed to make his insides twist with want.

He leaned down, pressing butterfly kisses on Dave’s forehead, his cheeks, on top of his eyes, then down his jaw, and his hand started moving again, slightly trembling as he was still recovering from his own orgasm.

Dave whimpered, panting hard, and brought both arms again around Karkat’s back, digging his nails into the sweater he was wearing.

“Please,” he gasped out again, voice broken. “Karkat… I need… _please_ –”

He was so hard it hurt, the heat inside him so full and demanding that it physically ached, from his groin expanding to his arms and legs, making him feel weak but hot all over.

The pleasure that had spread through him while Karkat was fingering him had turned into a dull need now that the troll had stopped moving.

Dave needed Karkat to start again, to fill him with his fingers, deep and fast, and he needed him to kiss him, because he wanted that so much he could scream it to the sky.

He could barely speak, words a jumbled mess of needy groans, moans and whimpers, hazy and swimming in pleasure and want, but he clung to Karkat’s body and breathed out his plea over and over.

The kisses covering his face felt cool against his burning skin, and Karkat’s fingers finally returning inside him felt heavenly, making the rush come back.

He urgently arched his back up, “yes, yes, yes, _please_ –” but Karkat kept his movements slow, gentle, almost too gentle.

The fingers spread inside him, brushing against his insides, coaxing him to open up, and it felt so good but so _slow_ –

“No, no, no, faster, please, K-Karkat please, _faster_ –”

Dave was barely aware of what he was saying, but the feeling of Karkat murmuring things in his ears was overwhelmed by his blood rushing in his veins when his fingers finally started to pick up the pace.

When those nimble, strong hands found his prostate again, mercilessly rubbing at it, teasing and caressing and incessantly massaging its surface, Dave’s senses short-circuited.

Everything was too much –the way his legs were stretched as far apart as they could, the heat surrounding him like a heavy cloud, Karkat’s body holding his own down, the fingers finally slamming into him, hard and fast just like he wanted, and then Karkat’s other hand massaging his lower belly, sliding down to curl around the base of his ignored erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts, sliding his thumb across the tip, and the words Karkat was mumbling to him, in the tone that made Dave’s heart flutter so hard he felt like it could rip through him and fly away–

Dave screamed, digging his nails into Karkat’s back, and unable to do anything but hold on as Karkat continued pleasuring him.

Yes, yes, it felt so good, burning and drowning and feeling hot and oversensitive everywhere, his skin on fire…

He knew he wouldn’t last long, his insides tensing up, burning and aching and so very full, and he took a shaky, shuddering breath as he let himself go, screaming out a broken version of Karkat’s name as the fingers inside him hit his prostate head on, sending him spiralling into his orgasm.

He felt like he was floating somewhere, sounds dulled over as he felt wave after wave of ecstasy roll inside him, making him forget how to breathe.

Dave arched up, his entire body throbbing, and Karkat continued rubbing and pumping him, guiding him through his climax, prolonging his orgasm until he was shaking so hard and nothing made sense anymore.

Karkat watched Dave come with wide eyes, not wanting to miss a single detail.

He’d never seen Dave so far gone, burning up and expressive, panting and screaming and shuddering under his hold, his length twitching in Karkat’s hand, his inner muscles clamped down so hard around his fingers that it almost hurt.

Karkat shivered and felt another small jolt of pleasure curse through him at the sight, followed by a strong, overwhelming need to wrap his arms around Dave and hold him close.

He leaned down, feeling Dave still holding onto him, his grip steely, slowly removing his hand from inside him; he still stroked Dave’s softening erection with his other hand, enjoying the small twitches and shivers in his lover’s body as he wiped his fingers on the sheets.

Dave had his eyes close, and the trembling still hadn’t subsided, lips parted to gasp and pant.

Karkat kissed his cheek again, then his eyelids, finally stopping his soft caresses to wrap both arms around the human’s body, legs tangling with Dave’s ones.

Dave continued panting harshly, physically unable to say anything, and simply clung to Karkat, feeling the warmth surrounding him and feeding on it.

He was still shivering, his body not really responding to him, aftershocks of pleasure still making him moan as he allowed Karkat to kiss every inch of his face, then his lips, short little pecks, mindful of his need to breathe.

His body tingled and burned, tired and achy but in a good way, the heat inside his lower belly having retreated into a pleasant warmth, but he was so far gone that it took a while to realise Karkat was talking to him.

“–ve… Dave, you ok?” the troll sounded vaguely worried, his hands massaging Dave’s back slowly, carefully, like he was fragile.

If Dave had been a bit more aware, a bit more awake, he would have scoffed at him, though he appreciated Karkat’s gentleness.

He parted his lips, though it felt like such a huge feat to bring himself to do it, and took a shuddery breath, trying to gather enough energy to talk, feeling a bit disconnected with his body.

“Y–yeah,” he murmured, so quiet that he almost couldn’t hear himself. “Good,” he added, nuzzling into Karkat’s embrace.

Karkat chuckled, kissing him again. He had a feeling that it had been intense for Dave, though he had no idea of actually how much he was right, and since Dave was still shivering, it had worried him.

Seeing Dave was ok, Karkat relaxed as well, snuggling more into Dave’s embrace and holding him just as tightly, feeling a wave of exhaustion replace his previous excitement.

“I love you,” he murmured into the curls of Dave’s hair.

Dave hummed softly in reply, muttering something that sounded like an ‘I love you too’, so Karkat chuckled and gently removed himself from the embrace.

Dave grunted, disapproving the motion and disliking the way his body felt so cold all of sudden, but Karkat reached for the bedside table, grabbing a towel and cleaning up the best he could the sticky mess of his genetic material.

He shimmed out of his stained, drenched pants and shuffled out of his sweater as well before gently wiping Dave’s lap and legs clean as well.

Dave exhaled softly, the caresses on his skin feeling good, and he finally managed to crack his eyes open to stare at Karkat.

“God,” he murmured, tongue still heavy. “Th’ was ‘mazin’, babe”.

Karkat visibly perked up, puffing his chest out as he grabbed a blanket, returning into Dave’s arms and covering them both with it, the discarded towel falling down on the floor.

“You were so fucking hot,” he breathed against Dave’s lips, his heart still beating fast as he recalled the sounds he’d made Dave make.

“m’ always hot,” Dave replied, voice still feathery soft.

“Yes, of course you are,” Karkat pressed another soft kiss on his nose. “You want to do this… again, right?”

Dave’s reply was another shudder, and Karkat took that as an affirmative.

“Ok, good, I don’t think I could live without seeing those expressions anymore,” he stated, blunt and honest. “You should… ask me more stuff like this. I want to make you feel good, like you do to me, and–”

Karkat trailed off, observing Dave’s face, feeling him breathing deeply, evenly.

He’d fallen asleep.

He snickered to himself, face buried in Dave’s hair, then relaxed and yawned.

“I love you, you stupidhead,” he breathed out.

It wasn’t long before he fell asleep as well, tightly wrapped around Dave’s body.


End file.
